


Swim With Me

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (and since this has a yakuza setting), (before I forget), (in case people don't like that being thrown at their faces), (just a smidgen), (just a tiny bit), (onward to the fun part), (this was meant to be around 3.5k words lmao), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, HQ Rarepair Week, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Futakuchi, Overstimulation, Saiko-komon! Futakuchi, Shatei! Lev, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Yes, as thesaiko-komon,they should make sure that all the members of their family, Nekoma Pride, were well, but this? Actually physically checking up on one of them? When he’s a mereshatei?Or,TJ forgot about the rarepair week until 3 days before the last day, so they whipped this up real quick.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Haiba Lev
Kudos: 6





	Swim With Me

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAKUZA AUS.
> 
> There're bare minimum mentions of yakuza-related stuff, but if you're gonna shit talk about my choice of writing in this setting, your comment will result in automatic deletion.
> 
> Other than that, this is heavily based off of the Yakuza RP server I'm in. I will not go into deep explanation of how the server works, other than what's relevant. The person who portrays Lev gave me his permission to write this, so I'm not stealing his character or anything either, I'm just gonna clarify this.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou --> Oyabun of Nekoma Pride, the family both Futakuchi and Lev are a part of; leader  
> Kozume Kenma --> Wakagashira of Nekoma Pride; second-in-command  
> Futakuchi Kenji --> Saiko-komon of Nekoma Pride; third-in-command  
> Haiba Lev --> Shatei (bottom ranking errand boys, basically)  
> Koganegawa Kanji --> Kuroo's shugosa (bodyguard)

By the time Kenji located their boyfriend in a rural part of Russia, it was too late.

With Koganegawa in tow, the  _ saiko-komon _ of Nekoma Pride doesn't hesitate before impaling their knives in the throats of the bratvas that were torturing the  _ shatei _ , instantly killing them.

Without bothering to check what Koganegawa was doing, they kneel beside a bloody Lev and caresses the silveret's face in a semi-vice grip.

"You fucking idiot!" tears threaten to flow, obscuring their vision. "You can't fucking die on me!"

"M'sorry, Kenji..." more blood trickles out of his paling pink lips. "I thought... they'd go easy on me..."

"Obviously, you were in the wrong," they thumb over the trail of crimson liquid. "Please... please don't do this to me when I love you, Haiba Lev."

"This is... the first time you... said it... Kenji," a ghost of a smile spreads across Lev's face. "I love you too, Futakuchi Kenji..."

"Don't fucking say it like you're set on dying!" rage fills inside Kenji’s heart like no other. "You can't leave me when you're the second person I ever gave my heart to!"

"Fate seems to... have a different story... written out for us, Kenji," Lev's free hand raises to leave a red trail on Kenji's cheek, a trickle of blood streaking down the corner of his paling lips. "And it's not a... happy ending for us..."

"You may be the second person I've fallen in love with, Haiba Lev, but you'll be the last; this I swear to the heavens above..." more tears form and track down Kenji's reddening cheeks.

Slowly, they remove their hands from his face and take his left hand in a reverent way, and press their lips to the ring finger. "I'll keep you in my heart forevermore, Lyovochka..."

Their lips meet for the last time as Lev's consciousness is taken away.

+++

_ Months ago _

Kenji cannot believe they’re doing this. Like, they can’t believe that they’re actually driving all the way to a  _ shatei _ ’s place just because they felt _ worried _ about the fucking bastard.

Yes, as the  _ saiko-komon _ , they should make sure that all the members of their family, Nekoma Pride, were well, but this? Actually  _ physically _ checking up on one of them? When he’s a mere  _ shatei _ ?

_ It’s only because he’s a drinking buddy, _ Kenji tells themself as they park their car at the parking lot next to the apartment complex’s entrance. They lock it up before stomping their way to the elevator.  _ Shit I’d do for work ever since joining the second oldest yakuza family in Tokyo, I suppose. _

_ “Who is it?” _ Haiba’s voice rings from the intercom when he rings the doorbell.

“It’s me,” they clear their throat. “Let me in.”

The  _ saiko-komon _ didn’t mean it as an order, but the door unlocks not long after.

And even as a mess, the half-Russian looks like a fucking model.

That’s always been Kenji’s impression about Haiba. That the male could run on the runway and mesmerise many people. Capture their hearts, even.

_ Or crush them _ .

“‘Kuchi-san~'' Haiba  _ definitely _ is intoxicated, his breath reeking of alcohol—most likely vodka mixed with something by the stench of it. “You caaame.”

“And what about it?  _ Someone _ ’s got to make sure that you aren’t killing yourself with all the booze you’re having.”

“No one’s gonna caaare that m’drowning myself in alcohoool,” Haiba pouts. “Maybe ‘Kuchi-san can join me in drinking?”

“I think you’ve had enough already, Haiba-kun,” Kenji face-palms themself. “How many bottles did you have?”

“… this week?”

“Today,” they reaffirm.

“… three…”

“I’m counting four just behind you on the sofa,” Kenji sighs. 

With that said, Kenji shoulders past the  _ shatei _ and invites themself inside the apartment. It’s messy, completely unorganised. The lawyer always took the other as some to be neat and tidy, but this place is utter chaos.

“Didn’t know someone was coming overrr!” Haiba giggles, sounding so unlike a child who was just scolded. “I thought I’d be by my lonesome!”

“Well,” Kenji takes a seat on the sofa, after trying to tiptoe around the vodka bottles that are strewn across the floor. “I’m here now.”

“Why is ‘Kuchi-san here?” Haiba huffs. “I thought they didn’t care about anyooone!”

“I don’t,” they make it loud and clear. “But you’re somewhat useful to the family, I gotta keep you alive.”

“‘Somewhat’ useful?” Haiba huffs again. “Does that mean I’m useful to _ you _ , ‘Kuchi-saaan?”

“Yes, yes, you are,” Kenji heaves out a loud breath, deciding chiding this manchild will be the best bet of having him sleep for now. “But you gotta promise me something though.”

“Promise you what?” Haiba’s emerald-green eyes basically sparkle like a dog waiting for a treat.

“That you won’t drink until I deem it safe to do so,” they hum, just barely noticing that Haiba’s thigh is pressed up against their own, his shoulder bumping into their nape a bit.

“Fiiine,” Haiba huffs, yet again.

Kenji has half a mind to push the  _ shatei _ off their lap when Haiba plops down and rests his pretty silver head on their lap with a content sigh.

“You’re so nice, ‘Kuchi-san,” Haiba muses, seemingly almost out of it. “I think I like this.”

“Like what?”

“This feeling you give me,” Haiba admits. “Like I’m not a failure.”

“Haiba-kun…” Kenji clears their throat again. “You may have almost started a war between Karasuno-kai and Nekoma Pride, but you are  _ not _ a failure. We all make mistakes; we’re still human, after all. Just because you fucked up once does not make you a bad person. You’re still you—Haiba Lev of Nekoma Pride. The annoying shatei no one can hate.”

A beat of silence rings loud in the air after Kenji’s verbal diarrhea.

“Do you… do you mean all that, ‘Kuchi-san?” Haiba asks.

“I have no reason to lie to someone from the same family,” Kenji affirms.

“Oh,” Haiba breathes. “You’re nice, ‘Kuchi-san.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because… you make me feel?” Haiba tilts his head to the side. “Not like a failure. Not like a fuck up. Not like a mistake. Like a human being.”

“You’re a human being with your own fucking rights, Haiba-kun,” Kenji hisses at the  _ shatei _ . “Don’t fucking let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I was right,” Haiba giggles. “You _ are _ a nice person.”

“I’m not a nice person,” the ghosts of the lawyer’s past try to resurface as they try to deny Haiba’s claims. “I’ve done horrid things before; truly awful things I cannot be excused for.”

“But you just told me—”

“What you’ve done and what  _ I’ve _ done are two different things,” Kenji cuts the  _ shatei  _ off. “I have yet to atone for what I’ve done, and that’s final.”

“I refuse to see that you’re a bad person until I’ve seen so myself,” Haiba huffs. “You’re a wordsmith, aren’t you, ‘Kuchi-san? You and your little floaty nice words.”

Kenji allows it when Haiba’s hand reaches up to cup their face, thumbing at the seam between their lips.

“I wanna swim with you forever, ‘Kuchi-san… with you and your floaty nice words...”

And then his hand drops, snoring loudly as if on cue.

Kenji doesn’t have much choice but to gather him in their arms bridal-style, scooping him up with great difficulty. They blame it all on how ridiculously fucking tall the other is. Cursing in a mix of French and Japanese, they quickly locate the other’s bedroom and toss him into his bed, a massive bed that was probably custom-built, and tucks him in.

Before Kenji leaves the  _ shatei _ to peace and quiet, they lean down until there’s only a thin layer of air separating their lips, half-aware of what they are doing.

“If you truly wish to swim with me, Haiba Lev,” they whisper, their lips almost brushing. “Then it’s inevitable that we’ll both sink…”

///

_ Two weeks later _

Somehow, it’s become a habit of Kenji’s to talk to Haiba to make sure he wasn’t drinking too much. For the past two weeks, they’ve been talking about their cats, how Gen and Kuro won’t stop fighting. Haiba laughed it off, then it’d be followed up by Haiba asking if he could come over to visit the cats. He’d allow it and they’d bond.

Bonding.

That’s something that Kenji is unfamiliar with. For the longest time, they preferred to be by themself, away from people unnecessary in their life. The lawyer barely likes their  _ oyabun _ or  _ wakagashira _ , only tolerating them out of pure respect.

_ So, why have you, Haiba Lev, taken over my thoughts lately? _ they ask themself as they re-read the last text from Haiba.

_ From: Russian Twink _ _  
_ _ I’m on my way! I’m bringing some churu that Himawari might like! _

The doorbell rings as Kenji re-reads the message for the fourth time, and they greet the  _ shatei  _ with a scowl.

“You said you were on your way thirty minutes ago,” they scold him.

“Sorry, Futakuchi-san!” Haiba looks scared. “I was just trying to pick the best churu flavours for Himawari!”

“I’m glad you tried,” Kenji snickers. “Well, you know where the cat room is.”

Haiba almost trips over his own damn legs when he tries to toe his shoes off. Kenji tries not to find that cute.

“Himawari!” Haiba exclaims as he invites himself inside the cat room where Himawari’s favourite cat tower is at. “I missed you, sweet girl!”

“I knew you were using me to get to know my cats,” Kenji jokes.

“Of course, I missed you too!” Haiba is quick to amend his words, then blushes. “I mean—”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” the lawyer chuckles. “Go ahead, see if Himawari appreciates your efforts.”

Himawari jumps down from the cat tower to greet the  _ shatei _ properly, rubbing her face against his leg. She even stands on her hind legs, asking for the churu.

“I still can’t believe you befriended Himawari,” Kenji shakes their head. “Demi, not really. But Himawari really dislikes new people.”

“That means I’m like… a cat whisperer!” Haiba squeals in excitement when Himawari starts lapping at the offered churu.

“I’m happy for you,” _ and why do I mean this? It’s just a meaningless accomplishment _ .

\---

Hours later, when all the cats are sleeping, Kenji finds himself just sitting by one of the cat towers and dozing off. They aren’t super-aware of their surroundings when they hear Haiba’s loud footsteps.

Annoyed since they were trying to sleep, or at least that’s what their body wants, keep their eyes closed and act like they’re asleep.

“Futakuchi-san?” Haiba enters with the strong scent of black tea. “Huh, I thought you were awake unlike your children.”

Kenji hears the footsteps getting far away from them, presumably so the  _ shatei _ can place the cups on the table that’s in the middle of the room. 

They were not expecting the footsteps to near them once more. Their heart starts racing when the footsteps stop right in front of them.

“‘Kuchi-san…” Haiba mumbles, loud enough for the lawyer to hear him. “You were at my apartment that night, and you saved me… I was probably going to drown if you didn’t come to my rescue…”

It’s evident that the  _ shatei _ is crouched in front of the  _ saiko-komon _ , judging by the way his knee bumps against their kneecaps. They try to make it more believable that they’re sleeping as Haiba resumes his little speech.

“So, please,  _ please _ forgive me for what I’m about to do, ‘Kuchi-san… Please don’t hate me for it,” is all Haiba says before pressing his lips to theirs.

_ Keep calm, just keep acting like you’re sleeping _ , Kenji tells themself.

But Haiba’s lips are too warm to ignore, and they must have made some kind of movement, because Haiba backs away from them.

“Futakuchi-san!” Haiba gasps, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. “I—”

“I don’t think there’s anything to explain,” they muse. “I just… why?”

“Please forgive me again, then, Futakuchi-san.”

Kenji isn’t much of a fighter. There’s a good reason why they were the  _ saiko-komon _ of Nekoma Pride instead of being in the combative branch; they lack the strength. They may have knife throwing skills, but that is only good for long-range attacks.

So, that’s the only reason why they’re allowing Haiba to overpower them and bowl them over, with their wrists held above their head. Haiba’s lanky body brackets theirs as their lips reconnect, making Kenji gasp from surprise.

And they have no desire to harm this  _ shatei _ for  _ assaulting _ his  _ saiko-komon _ .

“I just wanted to do this,” Haiba rasps against their lips as he pulls away, releasing their wrists from his grip. “I understand if you want to punish me for it.”

“Why’d you kiss me?” Kenji finds themself asking the dumbest question possible.

“I shouldn’t have, but you just… looked so lonely, and I wanted to relieve you…” Haiba trails off.

“It’s not your duty to ‘relieve’ me of anything,” Kenji snarls. “You’ve… you’ve been in my house too long. Go back home, and that’s an order.”

Kenji tries to ignore how  _ hurt _ Haiba looks when they bark out their  _ order. _

///

_ A week later _

Haiba continues to text Kenji as though nothing happened. 

_ That was the agreement anyway _ , Kenji tells themself.  _ No talking about the kiss. _

Right now, they’re in their work den, working on some files they received in the beginning of the week. They have Haiba over to watch the kittens, but they’re getting frustrated by the workload. It's like their head is incapable of thinking of something that aren't those fucking green eyes. 

Head propped against the copious amount of pillows on the sofa, Kenji unzips their jeans and frees their cock from its confinement, and kicks the jeans off the sofa. They're half-hard already, and they're totally blaming it all on how they haven't gotten much 'much' action lately. Hell, they've been passing out as soon as their ass hit the mattress, too tired to do anything else. They're vaguely aware of the fact that Haiba is, indeed, still in the house, but they have faith in the young  _ shatei _ , that he'll keep playing with their cats like he was asked to. He feels no guilt when they wrap their hand around the base of their cock and starts stroking themself, not sure nor caring about to whom these haunting green eyes belong to. 

Within minutes, the lawyer is panting, fully hard and leaking from the slit on their cock-tip. The "Lev..." falls from their lips unconsciously just as their bedroom door opens, not hearing him at first. 

When they  _ are _ aware of the fact that there is someone else in the room, they stop mid-stroke, one pair of light hazel brown eyes meeting green.

“Haiba,” their word tumbles out, breathless. They don’t have a valid excuse to why they would fucking moan out their _ shatei _ ’s name while masturbating.

“Futakuchi-san?” Lev’s eyes are wide like a kid who got caught with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. “I thought… I thought I’d let you know that all your children fell asleep…”

There are two options.

And Kenji is going for the worse option.

“You know what, Lev…” they continue to stroke themself at a leisurely pace, letting out a few exaggerated grunts every time their fingertip skimmed their the slit on their cockhead. “You could join me in the fun?”

“I—”

“It’s not an order,  _ mon petit _ ,” they purr out, beckoning at him with their free hand. “But if you want to know what  _ real _ pleasure is… come here…”

Kenji watches the way Haiba’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallows hard. They can’t deny imagining having their cock buried halfway down that throat as they stare at the younger.

“I want to,” it’s barely above a whisper, Kenji almost doesn’t hear Haiba say it. “I want to please you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

With those long legs, the half-Russian reaches the sofa and straddles Kenji, slapping their hand away from their cock. They almost wish to applaud for his brevity, but they can’t, sadly, as their attention is sucked into the onslaught of Haiba’s lips.

It’s different from the last time they kissed. If the last time tasted like curiosity and hope, this one tastes downright like lust and desire.

Pathetically, Kenji ruts their leaking cock against the other’s denim-clad crotch, and the male takes the hint and takes his jeans and skin-tight briefs off. Bare cock against bare cock  _ definitely _ feels better for both parties, and Kenji ends up biting and tugging at Haiba’s lower lip just because. Their hands are cradling the back of the other’s head, so close to just skipping all the foreplay and dig their fingertips into silver locks as they fuck his—

“Gods, you sound so fucking delightful,” the lawyer rasps against the silveret’s lips, hands snaking down the other’s slender body. “Wanna fuckin’ wreck you.”

“Then wreck me, please wreck me, ‘Kuchi-san,” Haiba is quick to reply, voice deeper than the usual, eyes full of want.

_ But am I who you need? _

As though wanting to showcase what he’s capable of, Haiba moves until his face is level with Kenji’s cock. He surprises them by going with the teasing antics first,  _ kitten-licking _ at the leaking slit with that fucking  _ expression _ on his pretty face. It’s almost good enough for Kenji to nut right there and then, but thankfully, they’re able to stave off their orgasm. 

Haiba continues with his kitten-licking antics until his plumb cherry-coloured lips are stretched obscenely around the girth of his cockhead. Then, with a smug look in his pretty green eyes, he bobs his head down all the way down until most of Kenji’s cock is sheathed by the wet warmth. They like this, and for some twisted reason, when it’s possible that Haiba is doing this because they feel _ obliged _ to, it feels so right. The way Haiba is struggling to fit their cock inside his mouth as his mouth starts to water up.

Futakuchi Kenji loses their usual hold on control.

“ _ Nee _ , Lev,” they start, gripping tight onto the back of Haiba’s silver head before pressing his head down, disabling him from looking at them for the moment. “This is exactly why I gave you ample time to run away. If you look  _ so damn pretty like that _ , who am I to judge when I want to fuck your slutty throat?”

Haiba lets out a gurgling sound, but Kenji ignores that as they start to glide the  _ shatei's _ head up and down their cock, using him for their pleasure. It feels good, _ too good _ , for something as simple as fucking somone’s throat. They’re certain that they can feel his tears streaking down his pretty, pale face as they continue to fuck his pretty mouth.

“‘Kuchi-san,” Haiba rasps out in a choked gasp when Kenji pulls his head away from him. 

“Yes, _ mon petit lion _ ?” they ask rhetorically.

“ _ Please don’t stop _ .”

And they listen to that request. Kenji shoves Haiba’s head right back where it belongs—being fucked by their cock. They let out more moans this time as they chase after their high, and when they do find bliss, they let out a, “fuck,  _ Lev _ ,” and pulls out right before they release. 

Kenji does love the sight of their cum sprayed all over Haiba’s face, some landing on his lips. Without hesitating, they lean down to kiss and taste their own cum; or rather, lick all over Haiba’s face to gather their own cum before feeding it all to the  _ shatei _ .

And it pleases them when the Haiba looks into their eyes as he swallows.

“Is that… is that enough?” Haiba sounds uncertain.

“No,” Kenji cuts to the point right away. “I don’t think I’m anywhere near being sated.”

“Please…” Haiba’s green eyes lock into their brown ones. “Please show me.”

“Show you what?”

“What real pleasure is,” Haiba reiterates what Kenji said a few moments ago, which surprises them. They forgot about it themself.

Wordlessly, the  _ saiko-komon _ grabs the bottle of lube and tosses it on top of the pillows before flipping Haiba onto his stomach. The younger lets out a squeak of surprise, but Kenji ignores it for now.

“Sadly, this isn’t my bedroom, so I don’t have any proper bondage gears with me,” Kenji explains before uncapping the lube bottle and squeezing it out onto their fingers. “So, you gotta bear with me.”

“Anything for you, ‘Kuchi-san,” Haiba sounds like he’s at his limit for not being touched, which Kenji likes a lot.

Kenji pushes a finger inside Haiba’s hole, met by a bit of resistance. They push it in until it’s sheathed to the first knuckle and wiggle it around a few times before starting to thrust the single digit inside Haiba. Single becomes double before long, and moans resonating from Haiba fill up the room. They curl their fingers and the volume increases by a tenfold.

“You like it when I touch you… _ here _ ?” Kenji purrs out as they angle their fingertips at the same spot that made Haiba make a particularly loud noise. They decide to add to the toruture by mouthing over his attentive nipple.

“Yes!” Haiba wails, back arching. “Please, ‘Kuchi-san, I can’t—”

“Then come for me, baby boy~”

Haiba has a pretty cry.

That’s the first thing Kenji notes when the  _ shatei _ comes from their fingers alone. They continue to fuck the clenching walls as he sobs out from overstimulation. Hearing the “please, ‘Kuchi-san’ and ‘fuck, fuck please’ only adds to Kenji’s arousal, and before long, they’re fully hard again.

“I think you deserve a nice reward,  _ mon joli chaton _ ,” Kenji hums as they replace their fingers with their cockhead. “A nice, fat reward.”

“Oh gods,” Haiba sobs, the squeaky sound letting them know that the  _ shatei _ is scrambling for purchase on the sofa’s leather surface. “Please, just please… Been a good boy for daddy.”

Another good surprise on Kenji’s account. They were not expecting the  _ shatei _ to be sharp enough to realise that they might have a daddy kink.

“Yeah, baby boy?” Kenji coos, pushing just their cockhead past the still-tight rim of Haiba’s hole. “You want daddy to fuck you hard? Is that it? Such a pretty slut you are, demanding your daddy’s attention like this.”

“No, daddy,” Haiba gulps, possibly hiccuping. “Been good, deserve daddy’s fat cock—”

Haiba screeches as his body goes taut from the force of his orgasm just from Kenji’s cock entering his hyper-sensitive hole. 

And it pleases Kenji greatly.

“Look at your slutty hole being needy for my cock, baby boy,” Kenji whispers as they pull out halfway, in favour of slamming all the way back, and repeat. “The way your walls are  _ clenching _ around me. So fuckin’ demanding.”

“Need you,” Haiba chokes on his own moans. “Need to be taught a lesson by you.”

“But we aren’t talking about lessons here, now are we,  _ mon petit _ ,” Kenji dips his head down to hiss into the  _ shatei _ ’s ear. “You’re to be used for my pleasure, nothing else. As long as you are here with me in this house, underneath me, you are my property _ , got it _ ?”

“Yes, daddy—fuck!”

t

Kenji smirks in satisfaction when an overstimulated Haiba Lev comes again when their thrusts nail into his prostate. The fact that Haiba came twice already while they’re inside him is nearly enough to trigger their release.

Almost.

“Who do you belong to?” Kenji asks, one hand grabbing the male’s lower jaw as the other has its nails dug into the  _ shatei _ ’s skin.

“ _ You _ .”

And that’s when they release deep inside Haiba with a whispered, “Lev,” full of regret and hope.

\---

Kenji guides Haiba to the bathroom that’s connected to their master bedroom. 

Correction, they have to carry the boneless  _ shatei _ to the bathroom because he claims he can’t walk from being fucked too good.

He chooses a plum-scented bath bomb for them to use, and as Kenji waits for the bath tub to fill up, they decide to interrogate Haiba.

“Why did you really show up to my work den?” Kenji hisses, glaring at the male.

“I just wanted you to know that your children were asleep, nothing else,” Haiba answers. “Didn’t expect you to be…  _ preoccupied _ .”

“That’s a thing of the past,” they stare sternly into the other’s eyes.

Haiba looks like a work of art, his pale legs dangling off the bathroom counter, his pretty pink hole still leaking their cum. They part his legs and step between them before levelling lips together.

“I think you can go for round two?” they purr out, fingertips already skimming over Haiba’s fucked out hole.

“Is that what ‘Kuchi-san wants?” Haiba replies breathlessly. 

Kenji turns the water off and sets the tub into ‘retain heat’ mode before returning to Haiba. They attach their lips to his succulent looking neck before clamping their teeth down. They start to suckle hard, pleased by the small mewls and whimpers Haiba is letting out.

“There,” they declare. “A proof that you’re  _ mine _ .”

“Awfully possessive, aren’t you?” Haiba’s voice shakes as he speaks. 

“You’re mine for the time being, might as well as mark you as I please,” they hum. “It’s not like you’re seeing someone.”

“… no, no, I’m not,” something sounds off with the  _ shatei _ , but Kenji ignores it. “Not like it could work anyway.”

Tired of hearing Haiba, Kenji reclaims the other’s lips, sucking in the little gasp he utters. They kiss him until the only thing they can taste on their tongue is what’s uniquely  _ Haiba _ .

Slowly, the lawyer wraps Haiba’s legs around their waist and slides him off of the counter. They press him up against the wall by the bathtub instead, their hardening cock rubbing against his asscheek. They’re fully hard before no time as they tangle their tongue with Haiba’s, attuned to the delectable little mewls the  _ shatei _ produces.

When Kenji pushes in, it feels too damn good to be true. It never felt this right to have sex with someone. They always treated their past lovers strictly on BDSM partnership, never as their significant others.

But Haiba seems like he’s trying to change that.

Trying to thrust that thought out of their brain, Kenji starts to plough into Haiba’s hole, delighted by the muffled screams when he bites down onto their shoulder. He digs his fingernails into their shoulder, raking down their backside as he takes, takes, takes from them.

“‘Kuchi-san, please…” Haiba pleads.

“Please what? Continue using you for my pleasure?” they rasp in their  _ shatei _ ’s ear, garnering a mewl from him. “I can do this all day,  _ mon petit lion _ . I can fuck you even when you’re passed out.”

Haiba’s breath hitches before his back bows, then spurts all over Kenji’s abs. Not caring about the oversensitivity, they continue to fuck into the spasming walls until they’re spent themself.

“You’re leaking of me,” Kenji nuzzles their nose into Haiba’s nape before nipping at a spot close to where the love bite is.

“Might wanna plug me up,” Haiba laughs in that adorable way, enough to make something twinge in Kenji’s chest.

\---

Kenji washes all the cum off Haiba’s hair and they allow him to wash their back as they bathe. They lend him a spare bathrobe to him as they wash his clothes, but because of how fucking tall he is, the bathrobe looks like a mini dress.

A really _ miniature _ dress.

“‘Kuchi-san, you’ve been staring at me like you want to devour me,” Haiba huffs.

“Maybe I do,” Kenji admits. “But we have to talk.”

“Oh,” Haiba’s face drops.

“Don’t speak of what happened today to anyone,” they iterate. “I don’t… I don’t think it’s professional of me to sleep with a  _ shatei _ .”

“It was all consensual!” he raises his voice. “I wanted to be wrecked by you!”

“It was still a person of higher position sleeping with someone with a lower position,” they grouse. “Don’t tell anyone, and that’s final.”

///

Haiba stops coming over to Kenji’s house for a week. And at the end of the week, Haiba acts like nothing happened, so they play along. 

“Futakuchi-san,” Haiba greets them as he steps inside their house.

“Haiba-kun,” they greet back.

It feels forced, _ unrealistic _ , to call Haiba so formally, but that’s what they’re supposed to do. Keep their distance.

_ Don’t fall for him. Don’t you dare think you deserve someone’s love when you fucked up so bad with Touya, _ the dark voice whispers in their head.

“Forgive me…”

Haiba hugs them, and that surprised them more than the time they first shared a kiss. They haven’t been hugged in a long time, not since the last time they held…

_ Even when you’ve been dead for over a decade, Genshima Touya, you still fucking haunt my everyday thoughts, _ Kenji shakes their head mentally before pushing Haiba away.

“I don’t want your sympathy,” they state calmly. “I don’t need a damn _ shatei _ ’s sympathy, got it? You are to work for me, and you are to do as I order you to.”

“You didn’t order me shit!” Haiba explodes. “I did everything I did on my own accord _ , and that includes falling for you!” _

Silence.

“That’s not possible,” Kenji denies it.

“You can’t say shit in this matter, it’s my feelings, not yours!” Haiba is awfully adamant about this. “I know I have feelings for you, and I’m confronting them!”

“By yelling at me at my door?”

“Precisely,” Haiba’s emerald-coloured eyes are determined. “I don’t know how exactly to explain this feeling, but it’s warm. Warm like hot cocoa you’d have in the middle of a snowstorm.”

“That’s a very _ you _ way of explaining shit,” Kenji rolls their eyes. “But do you realise I can’t reciprocate my feelings the way you want me to?”

“Then I can wait forever,” Haiba hisses. “I can wait for you to slowly open up to me.”

“The thing is, Haiba-kun—”

“Don’t call me that,” Haiba is quick to cut him out. “Call me by my name.”

“Fine, _ Lev _ ,” they address. “I don’t know if I’m… if I’m truly allowed to be selfish after what I’ve done.” 

“What have you done then?” Lev is insistent. “What have you done in that past that left you so fragile and vulnerable?”

“I am not—”

“Yes, yes, you are!” Lev snaps. “You act like you’re high and almighty, but you aren’t. I’m not some dumb kitten who’s barely a week old, Futakuchi-san! I can tell that you have a past you’re trying so hard to hide, and you can’t get past it no matter what! So, please tell me, Futakuchi Kenji, why you’re so afraid of moving forward?”

Kenji is appalled.

They never thought that the  _ shatei _ had the balls to say any of the things he just said. They thought he was a man full of respect, always knowing his place in the world.

But he seems to possess the audacity to say these things to his _ saiko-komon _ .

“You do realise just  _ who _ you’re talking to, right, Haiba-kun?” they grit out, unable to think on a rational scale. “You’re blabbing shit that can get your other finger joint taken.”

“So?” Lev doesn’t step down. “Tell me who hurt you.”

“I did,” Kenji admits. “I’m the one who hurt myself because I was a stupid, naïve little bitch.”

“What did you do, ‘Kuchi-san?” Lev’s voice drops to a whisper as he rests his hands on their shoulders.

“I killed him,” Kenji feels a foreign wetness growing on his lower eyelids. “I killed Touya.”

“You mean you feel responsible for his death?” Lev sounds confused.

“No, I killed him with my two hands because of my stupidity,” they reply. “I was fifteen. I’ve just gotten my throwing knife set. I thought it’d be cool if I practised with my boyfriend instead of a tree or something. I thought I had control. Thought I’d hit the tree behind him. But I was wrong. I killed him. Took him out within minutes. That’s why I can’t be loved. Can’t have nice things. I’m a monster.”

Lev stays silent for a while, as if absorbing all these new facts about his _ saiko-komon _ .

“You’re not a monster,” Lev states after a while. “You were young. You told me yourself; we all make mistakes. So, why doesn’t that apply to you? Couldn’t you have made a mistake yourself?”

“I took someone’s life. That’s a different kind of mistake we’re talking about here, Lev—”

“My mistake could’ve taken multiple people’s lives, and I’m not dwelling on it anymore,” Lev cuts them short. 

“I don’t want to be selfish,” Kenji grits out. “I don’t deserve to be.”

“Then be selfish with me.”

Lev’s kiss feels like the first spring breeze after a long winter season. The softest feather of the clouds above their head during the height of the summer season.

The happiest feeling they’ve gotten in years.

“Please, ‘Kuchi-san,” Lev whispers against his lips. “Give  _ yourself _ a chance to do this with me.”

“Do I deserve to?”

“You deserve all the good things,” Lev reiterates. “With me.”

And when they kiss again, it feels safe.

Like home.

///

_ Christmas Eve _

Lev invited Kenji over for Christmas Eve to see his new kitten, CloudPuff. Kenji named the kitten for him, and Lev seems to adore his kitten a lot. Jokingly, they said that  _ they _ should be his favourite kitten, and he said that they are.

“Hi, oh—”

Kenji gets greeted by Lev looking like, well, a dessert they’d love to devour right now. 

He’s wearing a knit red sweater and black jeans, and somehow, it’s the sexiest thing Kenji’s ever seen in their entire life.

“Hi, ‘Kuchi-san!” Lev giggles as he pecks them on the lips. “Merry Christmas Eve!”

“And to you as well,” Kenji nuzzles their noses together. “How’s CloudPuff?”

“You can see for yourself!”

As soon as they set their foot in the living room area, a tabby kitten comes running towards them. Instead of being alert, the kitten rubs his fluffy head against Kenji’s outstretched hand.

“CloudPuff,” Kenji lets out a giggle, scritching the tiny creature with their index finger. “He’s so cute!”

“I’d better be your favourite kitten though,” Lev huffs.

“No,” they plop down onto the sofa, and Lev follows suit, laying his head across their lap. “ _ T’es mon lion favori _ .”

“You gotta tell me what that means, ‘Kuchi-san!” Lev huffs, one hand raised to play with Kenji’s hair.

\---

Hours passed by and before long, it’s dark outside. They had curry for dinner, since Lev can’t cook anything decently other than ramen and curry, and now they’re cuddling by the fireplace.

“I love this so much, ‘Kuchi-san,” Lev breathes out. “Us… no one else.”

“You’re not counting our son?” Kenji jokes as they press their lips to his cheek.

And just then, maybe it has to do with the lighting, but something about Lev is so angelic, Kenji has to reach out and caress his face in their hands.

Before they know what they’re doing, they press their lips to his just as the clock strikes twelve.

“ _ Joyeux Noël, mon précieux," _ Kenji whispers against the other’s lips.

“Merry Christmas to you too, ‘Kuchi-san,” Lev is breathless, and that just adds to how much Kenji—

_ Am I in love with this boy? _

///

_ New Year’s Day _

Lev brought CloudPuff over to visit Kenji’s cats for New Year’s Eve, and then they both slept at theirs overnight. 

Currently with an armful of Lev in their arms, Futakuchi Kenji has never been happier in their life. They nuzzle their nose into his silver tresses when he wakes up with a whine.

“Good morning to you too, Lev,” Kenji laughs.

“M’not a morning person…” Lev whines again when Kenji tries to boop his little nose. “Nuh, tryin’ t’wake up…”

Kenji slips their hand inside his pyjama shorts and grasps his attentive cock.

“What kind of dream were you having, Lev?” Kenji purrs into his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re already half hard…”

“Stuff…” Lev yawns.

His breath hitches when Kenji throws the blankets off of them both and gets rid of his pyjama shorts. They replace their hand with their mouth, deepthroating him from the get-go. They take in the moans and whimpers that slip from Lev’s lips and take him in as far as they can before swallowing around the cock-tip.

Lev doesn’t last long, releasing inside Kenji’s mouth.

“That was quick,” Kenji wipes at their mouth.

“Shush,” Lev huffs. “I  _ just _ woke up.”

“Then you can prove to me you won’t come so soon when we go for round two?”

///

_ mid-January _

Lev invited Kenji over, and who are they to refuse the offer to spend their time with their adorable boyfriend instead of working on organising the files?

They told the  _ shatei _ they basically abused power into helping them out with the files that he’s dismissed and left their office. They hurried to their car and now they’re at Lev’s place.

“Hi, baby,” Kenji greets their boyfriend with a kiss.

“Hi, ‘Kuchi-san!” Lev tries to wrap his arms around their neck.

Almost out of pure instinct like they’ve done with their past lovers, the lawyer steps away from the hold. Lev looks at them with a confused look.

“Sorry, I’m not used to people doing that,” Kenji comes up with the excuse on the spot.

“Oh, but you can get used to it—”

“You’re not Touya!”

Dead fucking silence.

“Lev…” Kenji tries to reach out and touch Lev’s arm but the boy refuses.

“I know damn well that I’m not your ex, _ Futakuchi-san _ ,” Lev’s voice is bitter, full of venom. “But guess what? That also means that I’m  _ alive _ . I can’t begin to fathom how much you loved Touya-san since you’re so set on letting him stay in your heart for so long… but  _ I’m _ here, Futakuchi Kenji. I’m currently the one loving you! I’m the—”

Kenji cuts Lev off by kissing him senseless. Kissing him until the only thing that’s filling their senses is Lev.

The only person in their mind is Lev.

“I know,” Kenji rasps, loosening their grip on his face. “I know that you’re not Touya. You can’t be him, because I refuse to lose you like I did him. I want us to create our little fucked up future together.”

Kenji brushes the back of their curled-up forefinger against Lev’s quivering lower lip.

“So,” they resume. “If you can be patient enough with me to say it back to you… stay with me?”

Lev answers with a fervent kiss.

  
  


///

_ February _

_ You can do this _ .

Kenji’s currently waiting by Lev’s apartment building in their dark red Samsung QM6 for their boyfriend to get down here already. They said that they had a surprise for him, and Lev being Lev, said yes without any hesitation.

“Hi, ‘Kuchi-san!” Lev pecks him on the cheek. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

\---

They drive all the way to the local cemetery. Lev has been giving him an odd look since they started driving down a very specific path.

“‘Kuchi-san…” Lev gulps when they get out of the car.

“I know,” Kenji starts with a heavy tongue. “I know that the past is the past. It lies beneath the ground here, nowhere else. I'm ready to accept the love you've been trying to warm my life with. I still can’t say it but I know that I want a forever with you, Haiba Lev.”

Lev looks at him with green eyes framed by tear-decorated eyelashes. 

“It’s okay,” Lev promises. “As long as you want to paint the future together, I’m okay with it. I love you, and nothing’s going to change that.”

Morbid or not, Kenji kisses their current boyfriend by their dead boyfriend’s gravesite.

///

_ April _

When Kozume told them that Lev went missing, they were livid.

Who dares touch what’s  _ theirs _ ?

Since Lev is basically Kuroo’s property, the _ oyabun _ allowed Kenji into ordering the hackers to locate the missing  _ shatei _ .

After days of searching, they found out that the half-Russian  _ shatei _ is no longer in Japan. 

He was in motherfucking _ Russia _ .

Without asking for permission, the  _ saiko-komon _ of Nekoma Pride took Koganegawa with them to Russia to find Lev. With the help of Shibayama, they managed to track down Lev’s exact location.

But…

+++

_ Present time _

It hurts every part of Kenji to see their boyfriend like this—lifeless, connected to the life support device and barely clinging onto life. They gave up their position as the  _ saiko-komon _ to look after Lev 24/7. After all, they did act against Kuroo’s authority and tracked down a  _ shatei _ without further approval.

“Lev, please wake up…” Kenji whispers. “I love you. I want you to hear me say it again…”

They hear a light groan, and they whip their head to the side so quick, it actually gives them a whiplash.

“Lev?”

Green eyes flutter open and they lock onto Kenji.

“Lev!”

“Uh…” his voice is scratchy from not being used for months. “ _ Who are you? _ ”

\---

Nekoma’s main doctor had to calm Kenji down. They were screaming and demanding for re-entry, but it got to the point of them giving Kenji a sedative before allowing them back in.

“It seems that Haiba-san has retrograde amnesia,” the doctor states. “He doesn’t seem to remember anything that happened before he slipped into his coma.”

_ Anything that happened before he slipped into his coma _ , Kenji reiterates inside their head in despair. _ That means he doesn’t recall anything about _ us _. _

“He didn’t even know his name,” the doctor continues. “He might need some professional care—”

“I’ll take care of him,” Kenji volunteers.

No one objects.

It’s not like anyone else just lost their loved one in one way or another.

\--- 

“Can I just punch some sense into him?” Koganegawa asks as he’s invited inside Kenji’s house.

“No, Kogane, besides, he’s had enough head traumas as is,” Kenji snorts at the  _ shugosa _ ’s suggestion.

Kuroo, bless his soul, approved Kenji’s plans of doing all their works solely at their home office since they’re going to be taking care of Lev until his health recovers. He also said something about, ‘send Haiba-kun best of wishes for me’, which they didn’t deliver.

The  _ oyabun _ can talk to Lev himself.

“Do I… have I been here before?” Lev looks around, surrounded by the seven kittens. 

“Mir probably doesn’t know you,” they suggest, picking up the silver tabby. “He was just adopted right before you got… abducted.”

“They keep telling me that I’m a part of the yakuza? What?” Lev trips over Himawari, who yowls in disgruntlement. “Is that how we all know each other?”

“I was your best buddy!” Koganegawa quips in. “And Futakuchi-san was—”

“I was another one of your close friends,” Kenji’s quick to cut Koganegawa off with a ‘don’t do it’ look. “You were actually going to be my  _ hisou _ before you got abducted.”

“Oh…” Lev’s eyes lose focus for a second before they refocus. “Why did… Koganegawa-san say he’s going to beat me up?”

“That’s what the two of you did on a daily basis,” they reply. “You two were brawling buddies.”

The three of them settle down onto the sofa and start watching the television aimlessly. Even when Lev’s memories are gone, it seems that his subconsciousness knows what he’s doing, patting Gen and Kuro on their heads, his shoulder brushing against Kenji’s every now and then.

“Futakuchi-san,” Lev asks during a commercial break. “Did I come over here often?”

“Why do you ask?” Kenji doesn’t know if Lev is ready for the real reason.

“Even… uh… Mir seems to like me. That means your herd of cats trust me. And cats don’t just go around trusting humans,” Lev deduces.

“You have a cat of your own,” Kenji tells them, tongue leaden. “Koganegawa-kun has been taking care of him since your…  _ accident. _ ”

“Ah…”

///

A month has passed by since Lev moved into Kenji’s house. They find it ironic that the reason why Lev moved into their place is because they’re taking care of him, not because they’re ready for the next step in their life.

“Futakuchi-san!” 

Kenji runs in the direction of the distress call, only to find Lev knocked over by their cats. Koganegawa brought CloudPuff over, and it seemed like CloudPuff’s presence relaxed Lev by a degree or two.

“Oh, you want me to remove these kittens from you?” Kenji chuckles from the adorable sight.

“Please?” Lev does the babydoll eyes on them.

“I think they really adore you,” they pretend to move away from him.

“‘Kuchi-san!”

Kenji’s heart skips a beat.

“Did you just call me ‘‘Kuchi-san’?”

“Shit, I didn’t mean to—” Lev clasps his hands over his mouth.

“No, no, don’t be afraid,” Kenji smiles. “You used to call me ‘Kuchi-san as a nickname.”

“Oh…” Lev’s eyes widen. “Does this mean my memories are coming back?”

“Retrograde amnesia isn’t always permanent, so maybe,” they hum. “I’ll let the—”

Lev closes the distance between them with a single stride and cups Kenji’s face. He leans in close until there’s only a thin layer of air separating their lips.

“… Lev?” Kenji breaths, unsure of what’s happening.

_ Is this a déjà vu for him? _ the thought flits across the lawyer’s mind before their lips crash.

It’s unbelievably a happy feeling. To feel Lev’s lips against theirs again. They were so ready to let go of him if that meant he was going to be better. But a part of them, a large part of them, really, thought that their love truly could prevail.

_ Silly of me to believe in fairy tales, _ Kenji muses to themself when Lev pulls away almost as abruptly as their kiss started.

“Sorry, ‘Kuchi-san!” Lev covers his mouth with his hands. “I thought… it seemed vaguely…”

“‘Right’?” Kenji doesn’t bother denying it.

“Familiar,” Lev replies. “I just… have we kissed before? Do drunk friends kiss each other?”

“Lev,” they sigh. “Did you really believe that story? A mere friend doesn’t take care of a comatose person for months when it means it’s costing them their job. I did that because I wanted to be the first one to greet you when you woke up again.”

Dead silence.

“Are you saying we were _ best _ friends then?” Lev breathes.

“No, you idiot!” Kenji loses their patience. “We were dating! It was highly unprofessional of me as a  _ saiko-komon _ to date you, but what can I do when your heart decides to fall for someone! Then you got kidnapped, Lev! I abandoned my duties just to find you! And—”

Lev wraps his arms around Kenji’s body, calming them down. They return the hug, inhaling the soft scent that is uniquely _ Lev _ . 

“Please don’t be mad at yourself, ‘Kuchi-san,” Lev’s lips tickle Kenji’s neck as he speaks. “I don’t want to see you sad.”

“I fucked up,” Kenji sniffles.

“You did no such thing,” Lev continues. “You found me again… maybe we’ll  _ find _ each other again… I don’t have memories, but I know that I find you comfortable and familiar… so please… stay with me?”

///

It’s been a week since Kenji has the pleasure of kissing Lev again after so many months. They haven’t done anything since, but they have been getting touchy-feely lately.

Kenji chalks it up to how Lev’s body might remember how they used to snuggle on the sofa as they watched the television shows, or sit by the cat towers as Lev tried to befriend Himawari.

“‘Kuchi-san~” Lev giggles as he tries to wake the lawyer up. “‘Kuchi-san~ Please wake up!”

“S’ass o’clock in the morning…” they have every right to be grumpy about how the sun’s not even up yet.

“Well, then you aren’t going to see something important!” Lev huffs.

Groaning about how they hate mornings, Kenji gets out of their bed and follows Lev into the cat room.

“This is not worth it,” Kenji complains when they see that all eight cats are bunched up on the cat towers.

“It  _ is _ worth it!” Lev refutes. “See! They’re all cat loaves!”

“Still…” they rub at their eyes as they lean against Lev’s body.

“Are you tired, ‘Kuchi-san?”

“…”

“It’s 7a.m.,” Lev supplies.

“I don’t like waking up too early.”

Kenji’s brain is shocked into waking up when Lev cups his jaw and plants one on their lips.

“… awake now?” Lev tries to hide his blush.

“… very,” Kenji gulps.

To be quite frank, Kenji was not expecting for Lev to be affectionate towards them until he got his memories back. But, somehow, some _ when _ , Lev sans his memories still likes them.

_ Is this what they call true love? _ Kenji asks themself as they tiptoe out of the cat room and into the kitchen for breakfast.

“‘Kuchi-san,” Lev says in a grave tone. “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?” 

“I keep having this dream…” Lev starts. “I seem to be drunk and you’re there, ‘Kuchi-san. I can’t hear or see everything properly, but you said some nice things to me. How I’m not a fuck up and we can move past the mistakes we’ve made… And I think I said something too… how I want to swim with you forever…”

“And?” they feel like there’s more to it.

“I think I heard you saying we’ll both sink,” Lev deadpans. “Tell me, ‘Kuchi-san… is that my head making things up, or did you really say those things to me?”

“That was… before we got together before…” they make a vague gesture. “I didn’t know what I felt for you really entailed for. I thought it was merely a morbid curiosity. Then we… had a few things happening. And—”

Lev cuts them off by kissing Kenji on the lips again.

And they reciprocate fervently. They kiss Lev with everything they got. Their kiss gets heated real quick, and they try to find the nearest flattest surface they can find, which happens to be the kitchen table.

Not caring much about the detail, Kenji pushes Lev down onto the wooden surface. Lev lets out a moan from the cold touch, but Kenji makes sure to swallow that moan down. Wordlessly, too focused on this  _ feeling _ , this feeling that the lawyer missed so much, they break the kiss just long enough to get rid of their shirts. The first thing Kenji does is close their lips around the perked up nub, rolling their tongue against it. The corresponding mewl excites them even more, and they take the nub between their teeth before clenching down around it. Lev arches his back, a soft, “ah!” leaving his pretty mouth. They start to kiss a trail from Lev’s bitten nipple all the way down to where his happy trail starts. They use their teeth to undo the loosely-done strings of his pyjama bottoms and get greeted by the sight of Lev’s fully hard cock.

“Thought you’d wear underwear, Haiba-kun,” Kenji purrs out before licking at the leaking tip.

“Wasn’t really expecting—”

Kenji’s lips wrap around the other’s cockhead, effectively shutting him up. They swirl their tongue around the underside of the head before they slurp noisily. They then bob their head down until they nose prods against the base of his cock. They start bobbing their head up and down, loving how Lev’s fingertips feel so soft and featherlight against their scalp as he cards his fingers through their hair.

“‘Kuchi-san…” Lev sounds breathless before he releases inside Kenji’s mouth. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s okay,” Kenji splutters as they try to swallow the load. “I don’t dislike swallowing cum.”

“Are you…”

“But I need more of you, Lyovochka _ , _ ” the nickname Alisa told them slips out of their mouth.

“That feels familiar… _ nostalgic _ ,” Lev tilts his head to the side, like a curious little kitten.

“That’s your older sister’s nickname for you,” they answer. “She told me last time we met.”

“Oh, Koganegawa-san mentioned my sister last time we hung out,” confusion clouds his eyes. “Is there a reason why I don’t talk to her often?”

“She lives in Russia,” they deadpan.

“Oh…”

Kenji loses their patience and wraps their hand around the other’s throat with nothing but lust in their light hazel brown eyes.

“I think, baby boy,” Kenji lets out in an almost guttural way. “That you’ve been depriving daddy of a lot of things, and since you started this…”

“Please use me for your liking then,” Lev chokes out. “I trust you…”

“I don’t want to… rush you,” they get a sprinkle of their sanity back.

“But you already blew me, what’s there to rush?” he chuckles. “I trust you, Kenji.”

Kenji loosens their grip on his throat and caresses either side of his neck instead, right before dipping his head down for a kiss. They kiss in a more relaxed way now, Kenji’s barely clad cock rubbing against Lev’s bare one.

“I’m not entirely sure yet, Kenji,” Lev fingers alongside Kenji’s jawline. “But I think I love you…”

“I love you, Haiba Lev,” Kenji promises. “I’ll wait for you until you know for sure.”

_ Oh, how the tables have turned… _

///

_ A year since Lev woke up from coma _

Kenji wakes up to seeing someone’s silver hair obscuring their vision,  _ Lev’s _ silver hair, no less. They want to sleep more, but dammit, their boyfriend is like an exuberant puppy 80% of the time.

“Ken!” Lev basically bounces on their bed. “Ken, I think the breakfast I ordered is here!”

“And I don’t give a shit,” Kenji whines, just as some things furry claim their spots on their face. 

“Ken~” Lev laughs. “Be nice, or you’re going to have a faceful of kitties all morning!”

“S’not morning if it’s before 10a.m.,” they try to refute.

“Nuh!” he’s cute to shut the negativity down.

It’s been several months since Lev got parts of his memories back. Kenji was not in a hurry to get all of them back.

They’re looking forward to creating new ones with their beloved boyfriend.

They’re currently in Okinawa for a much needed vacation. Kuroo looked at them questioningly when they first asked for a one-week vacation, but they told him the reason why, the  _ oyabun _ conceded. 

The place they’re staying at is something like a cottage with open windows. There are no window panes whatsoever, allowing the stray creatures to wander inside the house.

Which is why Kenji currently has two stray cats on their face right now.

“You look so cute with kitties on your face, Ken!” Lev exclaims.

“And _ you _ look so cute when you have my cock in your mouth,” Kenji retorts.

Lev blushes all the way down to the deep-V on his shirt. Well, _ Kenji’s _ dress shirt.

“Let’s go on a morning walk together?” Lev asks.

“Dressed like that? Thank gods, this is a private beach,” Kenji jokes, dodging the plummeting pillow.

\---

Lev is dressed in a white loose long-sleeve shirt and dark green board shorts while Kenji is dressed in a leopard print shirt and black joggers for their morning walk. The sun’s still climbing up the horizon as they slowly intertwine their fingers together, listening to the seagulls and the waves crashing onto the shore.

“I still don’t know why you wanted to fly all the way out here for a vacation… is it our anniversary from our old… relationship?” Lev tilts his head to the side as he queries.

“No, but I’m hoping to make new anniversaries.”

Kenji reaches into the pocket on their joggers and pulls out a box, taking out a simple platinum ring with three opal stones. Wordlessly, they slide the ring onto Lev’s left ring finger as he lets out chokes gasps.

“I love you, Haiba Lev. That hasn’t changed since the first time I realised that. Just because there are holes in your memories does not mean I love you any less. This is a ring of promise that I will one day make you my lawfully wedded husband. _Я тебя люблю,_ _mon petit lion précieux_ ,” they rasp out right before kissing the ring. 

“I love you too, Ken…” forest-green eyes meet light hazel brown. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Kenji cups the side of Lev’s face in their hand as they press their lips to Lev’s, Lev’s hand clasping around their wrist as they kiss by the ocean.

_ I’m glad you want to swim with me, but I don’t mind sinking either if that means I get to be with you, Haiba Lev. _

**Author's Note:**

> I word vomited this in two and half days, someone give me headpats please.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, lovely reader. May the gay be with you. 💗


End file.
